Friends with Benefits
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are friends, the best of friends. The two have a relationship beyond that of the usual case of friendship. Why you ask? Because they are lovers, something that Harry and Ron both encourage. A tale of one of their sexual encounters. F/F.


**A/N: So this is the concluding fic to the three stories my friend asked me to write, The following story as you may have noticed is Hermione/Ginny, therefore I give you warning that this story is based on Femslash, if you don't like it please don't read it, for everyone else, read, enjoy and as always review.**

**Friends With Benefits**

"What do you think?" asked my best friend Ginny Weasley. My heart raced as I tried to rack my brain for an appropriate answer, '_shit what do I say?'_

"Hermione?!" Ginny exhaled impatiently.

"You look lovely" I say smiling at her, her eyes lighting up, I wasn't lying she looked beautiful but then again Ginny usually did with her flowing mane of fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes, what wasn't to love about her.

My eyes look over her slender pale body stopping on her pert breasts, her nipples showing through the flimsy fabric.

Obviously aware of my gaze Ginny giggled, "I had to take my bra off; the dress didn't look as nice with it on".

'_Oh God she isn't wearing a bra_'.

It would be so easy to just rip the fabric off now and take one of her large hard nipples in my mouth, the though was making me wet.

"Wanna have some fun?" she smiled coyly, her eyes mischievous and inviting.

I nod unable to speak knowing what was about to happen.

We barley reached the changing rooms in Gladrags before Ginny had undressed revealing her perfectly milky white body. "I'm feeling naughty" she giggled ripping at my top.

God she was hot and so beautiful, and Ginny knew she was, she oozed confidence in every movement she made.

Despite being in a relationship with Harry for the last 2 years, Ginny had always preferred having female lovers, her female lover having always being me, even though I was dating her older brother Ron.

You'd think we'd both would have a conscience on the matter, hurting the two people we love, but truth be told they already knew and encouraged our little escapades.

"Here?" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, adds to the fun don't you think?" she whispered into my ear as her fingers began to undo my jeans.

"Besides I know you want it just as much as I do, plus you've got to have your fix somehow. Merlin knows you prefer me to Ron, and I you to Harry". She said licking the outer shell of my ear.

I push her against the wall her point coming across loud and clear, the pulsating between my legs agreeing with every word she said, I had to have her, feel her and taste her, she was like a drug, insatiable, wild and addictive, and at this moment she was a very wet horny girl, just how I like her.

Her eyes pleaded with me to pay her body attention and I was more than happy to oblige. I pinned her against the wall, my body craving the friction and contact, her body offered me. Holding her arms above her head I kiss her deeply, a moan escaping both of our lips "More" she whispered.

I make my way down her neck placing kisses along the way settling just above her perfect breasts. I stop to look at her, to take her in. Her nipples are like bullets, so hard; the temptation was too strong to fight against.

I take her left breast in hand and lick it, sucking the dusty pink hard peak, daring to bite it, I know Ginny likes a bit of roughness because I do too. I knew I was sucking hard enough to leave a mark but this only turned me on more, knowing I had left my mark on her, a not so subtle hint to Harry that Ginny was mine, not his.

I knew I was drawing it out too long for her, I knew that it was sending her mad not giving in to the urgent desire, but I was in charge, for now. Soon she was pushing me down on to the small chair in the cubicle, having already removed my jeans, she spread my legs open to reveal the skimpy Gryffindor red thong I knew she loved seeing me in.

She pushed the lingerie aside to reveal a tuft of chocolate curls that hid my wet slit ever so slightly; her eyes glistened taking in my wetness. She inhaled heavily taking in my scent, before nuzzling her head between my thighs.

Then she was licking me, not just licking but flicking my clitoris with the tip of her tongue sending shivers up my spine. I could feel her tongue pressing against my opening begging for entrance, I didn't need to grant it, I moved my body forward, my toned bum balancing on the edge of the chair, to feel her hot, wet tongue enter my tight core.

I can feel how wet I am and thrive on the fact that Ginny is just lapping my sweet juices up.

"Mmm you taste lush, Mione" she mumbles into my pussy lips. I push her head further into my pussy to feel the friction that her licking and sucking creates, I want more.

Grabbing her bright red locks I pull her head up so I can kiss her deeply tasting my own juices, Ginny smiles against my lips. I move my hands over her body, feeling the way it changes under my touch, feeling the Goosebumps that arise. My fingers move down to her pussy, I can feel the heat radiating from it, I stop to stroke the soft tuft of red hair that covers her lips, I know this teases her but I want to tease her.

Before Ginny can get impatient I stroke her slit feeling how moist she's gotten from licking me out. Without a second thought I put two fingers inside her, stretching her small hole, she moans and I can feel her contract and tighten around my fingers the deeper I go.

Ginny's fingers make their way to my pussy also going deeper too; amidst her moans she bites my neck which only heightens my own approaching climax, suddenly Ginny stops thrusting her fingers, her hesitant pause causing me to stop.

"You Okay?" I ask concerned.

Ginny flashes me her intoxicating smile. "I have a surprise for you" she says nonchalantly.

She slips away from my embrace and rummages around through all the discarded clothing to find her wand. She flicks it silently saying an incantation in her head, obviously so that I can't hear it.

Suddenly a small object is flying through the air having emerged from her bag. I look to her hand to find her holding something silver.

"What is it?" I say confused by the object she is holding.

"I thought we'd try something different, just relax you'll enjoy it". Ginny said with a sly smile.

Ginny pushes me back onto the chair and resumes her position in front of me, my legs spread wide for her to see my pussy in all its glory.

I hear a click followed by a low vibrating noise, and before registering what had happened my body is taken over by complete ecstasy. My core throbs from the thrusting, my g-spot being caressed by the smooth cooling metal as it enters and withdraws from my tight opening, hitting my sweet spot each time. There was no denying it; Ginny knows what she's doing.

Every part of my body is responding to Ginny's touch, every nerve ending stimulated to a point of insanity, as she tortures me with her ministrations. She reaches up to flick one of my hard nipples; I begin to mimic her motion on my other nipple as my free hand slips to my pussy to tease my clit.

Whatever Ginny is doing, the pleasure has taken over my entire body, rendering me immobile and illiterate by a sexy red headed hot minx.

The waves of pleasure come crashing down on my body, as it consumes me; my entire body jerks as my orgasm engulfs me.

I bite my lip hard so not to scream out in pleasure. As I come down from my high Ginny removes the vibrator from my pussy and licks my wetness clean off it.

She give me a breath taking smile and winks at me, as I struggle to regain my breath and composure "told you you'd enjoy it, Hermione" she says to me as she places it back in her bag.

She stands up and places the softest of kisses on my lips. "You can make it up to me, next time" she says and I know I will.

We dress and compose ourselves to leave the cubicle of Gladrags, our previous boudoir.

I smile at her and she smiles back her blue eyes shining in the light.

"Ready?" I ask, she nods and we leave the dressing room, together.


End file.
